Amarga Realidad
by Helene Hockman
Summary: Harry se encuentra con tormentos y desasosiegos, su mente en el vacío de la desesperanza...logrará encontra las respuestas? Rewiews!


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Tiene que quedar en claro, que los personajes no son de mi autoría, sino que pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, y yo sólo juego con mi imaginación y la dejo volar, (aunque a veces lo haga muy alto o.O)_

**Amarga realidad.**

Las silenciosas pisadas eran percibidas levemente, a causa del fuerte ventarrón que vomitaba su ira, contra los espesos follajes del parámetro. La tormenta amenazaba con desatarse en cualquier instante, y en el aire, el sabor de la derrota era evidente. El cielo negro y la escasa luz que tímidamente existían a esas horas, acompañaban a la desesperada vida, por aquel desierto camino de ceguera. Su respiración se agitaba con cada paso que daba. El aullido del viento, parecía entonar una lenta melodía funeraria, al tiempo que las ramas de los cercanos sauces, danzaban al compás del lento réquiem.

_Terror.  
Soledad.  
Miedo._

Pasos apresurados alejándose de la escasa claridad, para adentrarse simultáneamente en aquel túnel, aparentemente sin salida. Animales desaparecidos, humanidad inexistente. La desolación encarnada en el paisaje.

¿Alguien puede oírme? – se escuchó dubitativamente, al tiempo que la lluvia estallaba sin consideración con algo o con alguien. Las gruesas gotas descendían en la más lenta agonía de la muerte. Lloraban en lo alto la tragedia que se perfilaba alrededor del mundo mágico. El futuro les caía sobre los hombros, sin saber a ciencia cierta cual sería su destino en aquella fatídica historia. La desesperada voz, elevó su suplica una vez más, a través del escandaloso baile infernal que ejecutaba el viento, ahora en compañía de la lluvia.

¿Hay alguien en este lugar? Por favor…¿Me escuchan? – decayendo se encontraban sus esperanzas, sin que nadie las pudiera recoger y volver a hacer brillar. El muchacho no obtuvo respuesta alguna a su petición. Echó a correr, sorteando obstáculos que se perfilaban, con la intención de hacerlo caer, adentrándose, más allá de lo hecho antes en el profundo bosque, que lo invitaba a su lúgubre habitación ilusoria. Deseaba perderse entre las sombras que se proyectaban amenazadoras en su entorno, alejarse de sus incansables gritos desesperados, que inundaban su mente una y otra vez.

_Obscuridad.  
Odio.  
Venganza._

Ojos ajenos a la realidad, repasaban con desesperada agonía, el espacio en donde se encontraba el hálito de una sinfonía tétrica. Mirada inquietante. Pensamientos atormentando hasta lo más recóndito de su alma danzaban, entrecruzando vagos recuerdos de felicidad adquiridos tiempo atrás. Juegos incansables presentaban sus reglas, ante un universo totalmente diferente a lo que había acostumbrado a poseer.

Intentando disipar miedos infantiles, bajó la marcha en su andar, para luego caminar en la más completa y vaga realidad. La lluvia no daba a torcer su inquebrantable brazo y seguía sin dar muestra de detener su danza magistral, pero eso al humano no le importó.

Su mente adornada de confusiones. Palabras y consejos sin resultados, y realmente…sin coherencias.

Soportar por varios años las inútiles palabras, de todo aquel que se interponía en su camino y que sin siquiera consultárselo, trataba "mágicamente" de guiarlo por el camino, que se supone…él debía recorrer.

_"- Tu deber es hacer esto….  
Tú eres la persona…  
Trata de entenderlo…"._

Trata de entenderlo.  
Trata de entenderlo…

¿Cómo diablos le pedían que tratara de entender, lo que ni ellos mismos podían hacer? Pero que otra cosa se podía esperar, de gente que sólo se interesaba en el bien propio y de la "humanidad" como decían. ¿Alguien realmente se preocupó de interesarse en él¿Alguien?

¿Alguien! –su voz se escuchó abiertamente y el eco le siguió casi de inmediato.

¿Tenía que responderse? No.

Su inmovilidad en medio del bosque, ayudaron a su ira a expandirse por todo su cuerpo fácilmente. Sus manos se crisparon y cerraron en un cuello invisible, apretando con toda las fuerzas que le quedaban, a ese ser que había arruinado su corto vivir. Como deseaba tenerlo en ese preciso momento y arrancarle una por una, las ganas de seguir en el mundo de los vivos.

Remordimientos ingratos le apretaban el pecho con frenesí, impidiéndole respirar con fluidez. Ya estaba hecho. Nada podía hacer.

Un sonoro relámpago le sacó de sus preocupaciones innecesarias. Perfectamente la noche acompañaba sus más oscuros pensamientos. Ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mas su mirada reflejaba un espasmo de odio, que marcaban aquel rostro de finas facciones y lo convertían en lo contrario.

¿Cómo sería todo si sus acciones hubiesen sido las correctas y las que todo el mundo esperaba? Otro final se estaría viviendo, no como aquel.

No.

En la oscuridad todo estaba claro.

_"No existe ni el bien ni el mal. Tan solo el poder"_

Y era verdad. Tantos años trabajando contra lo que ellos consideraban "maldad"…para nada. Tirados a la basura. Todos ellos….

¿Existe…. existe alguien por aquí! –su voz se apagó, tal y cual lo hacían sus esmeraldas a través de la penumbra. Había recorrido casi toda la región, buscando a algún ser viviente, mas nada. Oscuridad y soledad.

_Cólera.  
Rabia.  
Repulsión._

Repulsión hacia sí mismo. Repulsión hacia toda su vida. Miseria encarnada contra sí. Un ruido hizo temblar al árbol más cercano, haciendo que las pocas hojas que colgaban de el, se vinieran al suelo, como todo lo demás.

El leve gotear de la sangre al suelo y la cálida sensación de dolor, calmaron al alterado ser viviente, que observaba como si nada, el deslizar de aquel liquido rojo a través de su palma, fluyendo a grandes rasgos por entre sus dedos.

La tormenta se desataba furiosamente, levantando por sobre las cabezas todo aquello que no se encontrara firme.

El chico cayó de rodillas, incapaz de sostener su propio peso. Las torturas soportadas, habían acabado con sus fuerzas. A duras penas su cuerpo había resistido su huida y al parecer, ya no daba más. Su cabeza nadaba en un mar profundo y aparentemente negro.

Una nueva horda de remordimientos le sobrecogió, invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo, atenuando el fuerte dolor, que se incrementaba con cada paso que daba fuera del lugar. Un dolor que mantenía a su cuerpo a raya.

Tenía claro que no podría escapar de aquel destino que él mismo había escogido. Se le habían ofrecido dos caminos. Solamente se elegía uno. Y lo había hecho. Apretó con furia su brazo derecho instintivamente. El dolor incrementó. Esta vez no obedecería. No. Seguiría adelante. Ya había causado mucho daño y se daba cuenta de aquello.

_Asco.  
Pánico.  
Vulnerabilidad._

Giró lenta y temblorosamente hacia atrás, para dirigir su mirada, hacia el horrible espectáculo que se perfilaba a lo lejos. Sí. En esa dirección se encontraba el Colegio Hogwarts. Se encontraba.

Sus ruinas adornaban el ultimo toque del frío paisaje. La batalla ya permanecía al pasado, pasado en el que el joven tenía mucho que ver.

Sus ojos brillaron con un relámpago de furia y decepción hacia sí mismo. Su grito desgarrador, daba a conocer todos sus sentimientos encogidos en lo profundo de su alma. Enceguecido por la rabia, levantó sus mangas, para dar con el inicio de lo que había sido, el final de la historia.

Allí estaba.

Negra y clara, la marca de todos los Mortífagos.

La Marca Tenebrosa.

Ennegreciendo la piel del muchacho y abarcando gran parte de este. Aquella marca que poseían los inútiles cobardes, de aquel bando que había acabado con más vidas que cualquier cosa. Y él pertenecía.

Un par de pasos se acercaban. Su mirada se levantó, para encontrarse con la de un grupo de encapuchados que lo esperaban en torno suyo.

Su mirada se perdió en ellos y su mente dejó entrever lo que más se temía.

Si, porque él había sido Harry Potter, _"el niño que vivió"_ y que ahora…era el mismo que había traicionado a todo el mundo mágico.

_**Fin**_

**_N/A:_**_ Espero que les haya agradado y he estado pensando en escribir la segunda parte, para tratar de dar a conocer como empezó todo, pero la verdad es que todavía no sé como hacerlo xD, asi que por favor, dejen muchos reviews, para ver si la inspiración llega! _

_**Helene Hockman**_


End file.
